


it beats for you (so listen close)

by GhostChief



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x05 aftermath, 4 hours of sleep does this to you, Alcohol, Alex and Maggie are soulmates, And sorry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash Friday, Getting Back Together, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, I'm Going to Hell, NOT a one-Shot, Oops, Post-Break Up, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sanvers Endgame, Smoking, Smut, Two-Shot, alex and maggie meet again, i'm late, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostChief/pseuds/GhostChief
Summary: Alex and Maggie meet at a bar months after their breakup and discuss their future and what could have been. Things escalate very, very, quickly.





	it beats for you (so listen close)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for checking out my first fanfiction. I know I'm really late, but I had to write this because Sanvers is endgame and no one can convince me otherwise. Also, I'm running on four hours of sleep, so if this is bad or confusing, I'll edit it whenever I got time. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Alex Danvers wasn’t a smoker.

 

From the age of two, she remembers her mother telling her, “Smoking is bad, Alexandra. It will cause lung cancer and many other health problems that could kill you. Please, do not ever smoke, Alexandra.”

 

Yet, here she was, a cigarette between her fingers, a bottle of whiskey in her other hand. Eyes bloodshot, she stared at the darkened sky that formerly shined light in the sky, and into her life.

 

But who was the light in her life, you ask?

 

Maggie Sawyer.

 

Was.

 

And now, she was gone, all because Alex wanted kids, and Maggie did not.

 

Such a stupid mistake Alex had made. She had let go of the one good thing in her life, and that was Maggie. From girlfriends to fiancées, to nothing but a faded memory in the back of her head.

 

Alex took a gulp of whiskey, ignoring the stinging pain behind her eyes as tears hopelessly fell out again.

 

Feeling a surge of anger coming over her, Alex violently threw the bottle on the ground, smashing it. She was tired of crying, she was tired of feeling this pain. She just wanted Maggie back, but it was too late.

 

Forgetting she had her cigarette in her fingers, Alex threw it off the balcony and fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Yet, she kept her eyes on the moon and saw the moon staring right back at her.

 

“Why?” Alex sobbed, looking up at the moon. “Why was I so stupid? Please tell me why…”

 

When the moon didn’t answer, Alex sobbed harder. “Answer me! WHY WAS I SO STUPID?!” It came out as a scream, and the moon just became darker in her eyes. “God, I was so stupid.”

 

“No, you weren’t.” She heard a voice behind her say. Turning around, she found her sister Kara standing there, a look of sympathy on her face. “It was for the best, Alex.”

 

“Kara…” Alex forced out hoarsely. “When did you get here? I thought you had a date with Lena…”

 

“Lena had work to do, and cancelled,” Kara explained. “But it’s okay because I get to be here with you.” Kara paused before asking the one question on her mind, “How are you, Alex?”

 

“I’m---“ Alex let out a sob and in an instant, Kara was by her side, holding her tight. “I’m broken.”

 

“No, you’re not broken,” Kara reassured her. “You’re just in a very bad spot right now.”

 

“No shit.” Alex chuckled bitterly. “I’m in a bad spot because I let the love of my life go, Kara.”

 

“Do you remember when I told Lena I was Supergirl?” Kara asked out of the blue, and Alex nodded. “She reacted so bad, she broke up with me for a few hours.” The memory made Kara chuckle, “then she came back.”

 

“You never told me that.” was Alex’s response. “I thought she took it well.”

 

“I lied,” Kara confessed suddenly. “And then I found myself not super, but weak.”

 

“Kara…” Alex attempted to cut in.

 

Kara ignored her sister. “Finally, after being a state like you, Lena came back and helped me to bed, and she wrapped her arms around me, and whispered that she was sorry.”

 

“The next morning, she told me that she overreacted, and was just in shock, and wasn’t thinking,” Kara continued, “and then she told me that she’d accept me no matter who I was or what I wanted.”

 

“Are you saying that Maggie is gonna come back?” Alex asked gently as if she was a child in trouble.

 

“If she loves you, yes. Because I know for sure, Maggie loves you, and will come back.” Kara told Alex.

 

“I love her too.” Alex confirmed with a slight smile on her face, “and I hope she comes back.”

 

“She will.” Kara reassured Alex. “You just have to wait.”

 

“I will,” Alex said with a nod. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 5 months after their breakup when Maggie and Alex finally see each other again.

 

Alex is at a bar, watching as Kara miserably fails at karaoke, a drink in hand. Lena sat beside her, looking slightly amused and embarrassed at her superhero girlfriend’s singing. Poor Kara didn’t know the lyrics of the song she was singing, despite the karaoke machine telling her the words.

 

“Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long!” Kara drunkenly sang, staring at Lena directly. “I wanna ride you all night long!” Alex choked on her drink and Lena’s face turned a crimson red. The crowd around Kara oohed and Lena gave Kara a death glare.

 

As the song ended, the crowd applauded Kara, while some patted her on the back.

 

Kara walked back to their table, a victorious smile on her face. “And that’s how you do it.”

 

“You know, I would be mad at you, but it was pretty hot,” Lena admitted, a smirk on her face. Kara sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck, kissing it ever so slightly.

 

“Okay, lovebirds. I’m gonna go sing karaoke.” Alex stood up and glared at Kara. “You be good.”

 

Kara pointed a finger in Alex’s direction. “I’ll have you know, I’m always good!”

 

“She’s lying.” Lena told Alex. “Go on, I got her.” Alex nodded and walked up to the stage, coming up to the mic.

 

The intro to “Every Breath You Take” by The Police began, and Alex grabbed the microphone, staring into the crowd.

 

“Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.” Alex began and the crowd cheered at the familiar song.

 

  
“Every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you.” Alex continued, closing her eyes as she sang the lyrics, thinking about one girl she loved and missed so much.

 

Alex opened her eyes moments later and found Maggie Sawyer staring at her.

 

 

Maggie was here, at the bar, and watching Alex sing.

 

She had come back.

 

“Oh, can’t you see…you belong to me.” Alex stared directly at Maggie. “How my poor heart aches with every step you take.” She saw Maggie’s eyes welling up with tears and held back her own at the sight.

 

“Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night, I can only see your face.” Alex’s voice cracked and she saw Maggie’s tears fall free. “I look around, but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace.” Her eyes were still on Maggie’s as she sang. “I keep crying baby, baby please.”

 

Alex finished the song. “Every breath you take, every move you make, every smile you fake, I’ll be watching you.” The song ended and the whole bar burst out into applauds and cheers, Kara being the loudest one.

 

Holding back tears, Alex walked off stage, heading directly towards Maggie.

 

“Hi.” was all Alex said as she stood in front of her ex-fiancée. “It’s been a while.”

 

“It has,” Maggie replied quietly, wiping her eyes free of tears. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay,” Alex admitted shyly. “And you?”

 

“I’m managing.” Maggie said, before adding, “Look, Alex---“

 

“I know, we need to talk.” Alex interrupted. “And we will. I promise.”

 

“Dinner at your place, Danvers?” Alex had a look of hurt on her face at the nickname. “Sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just---“ Alex stumbled over her words. “I’m really drunk right now, so…”

 

“Oh.” Maggie nodded. “So…next week work for you?”

 

“Yeah.” Alex breathed deeply. “6 PM?”

 

“Sure,” Maggie said. “Your address still the same?”

 

“Yep.” Alex gave Maggie a slight smile. “See you then.”

 

“See you around, Alex.” Maggie walked off and Alex sighed.

 

What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Before you ask, yes, there will be another part to this in the next few days. For anyone wondering, the song Kara sang in karaoke was "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts, and Alex sang, "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys, and look out for the second part.
> 
> -GhostChief


End file.
